Miracles
by CanisHeroine
Summary: There is a new girl at school. She is quick to befriend Marinette and Alya. At the same time, there is a new Miraculous superhero. Read the story to find out more about the new girl and the new hero.
1. Prologue

Hi. This is my first fanfiction for Miraculous so it might not be as good as the other stories that are there. Feel free to leave your opinion on how you feel about the story and any advice you might have to the story better. And sorry, but I will probably just have short chapters. I might have a few larger ones but on the most part they will be small so I'll try to post more often.

Prologue

"Go, little Akumas," the man said. "Go and evilize those kids."

The two twins sat down, sighing. They sat together in silence as the sounds of the other kids playing floated over from the park field. They sat with their heads hanging down as they replayed the whole event in their minds. The other kids had excluded them from the game because no one wanted to be on their team. As the kids remembered what happened they failed to notice the two black and purple butterflies. One butterfly touched the boy's rubber basketball wristband, the other touched the girl's hair tie that was around her wrist. They looked up as anger filled their hearts.

"Hello, Duplicators. The name's Hawk Moth. In exchange for a small favor, you can be the best at all sports and games." A mysterious voice said.

"We accept." The twins said simultaneously. An odd black substance covered the twins' bodies coming from their bands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

About the same.

Marinette walked down the sidewalk to school. For once she wasn't late, in fact, she was actually a little early so took her time.

"Hey girl! Ready for another day at school?" Alya, Marinette's friend said as she join Marinette on their way to school.

"Yeah." Marinette replied. "I-"

Alya interrupted Marinette, "Did you hear? There's going to be a new kid today!"

"Huh. I didn't know. I wonder why nobody told me?"

"I don't know girl, but maybe we could become friends with this kid! Maybe it's a pretty girl!"

"Or maybe a really cute boy!" Marinette continued. She and Alya looked at each other for a second then laughed.

"Well, whoever it is, we better get on good terms with them." Alya said.

"And hopefully Chloe won't go and get some new prey." Marinette said.

"It's pretty likely that she will."

"Maybe the new kid will stand up to her?" Marinette suggested. She looked and saw they were at the school. "We're here. Now let's go get ready for our first class."

The two girls went into the school and dropped off everything they didn't need while gathering ever they did need for the first class.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Class," the teacher started. "Meet the new student, Crystal Burchfield."

A girl stepped into the room. She hung her head in shyness but it didn't cover her features. She long, pretty, golden-blonde hair that shone in the sunlight slanting through the windows. Her eyes were a cobalt blue with tiny emerald flecks. She wore a slightly wrinkled indigo shirt and jeans.

"Marinette, Alya," the two girls snapped to attention when the teacher said their names. "Will you two help her throughout the day?"

"Yes, Mrs. Robin." They said together.

"Wonderful! Crystal, you can take a seat by those two girls. Feel free to pull over an empty chair." Mrs. Robin said. The new girl nodded, took an empty seat, and sat down with her bag by Marinette and Alya. She pulled out a grid paper notebook and a pencil and started doodling while listening to the teacher talk about their lesson for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the bell and everyone got their homework(except for the new girl, she doesn't get any homework the first day) they all bustled out the door, in a rush to get to their next class. The new girl stayed behind and walked out the door after everyone else.

"Hi. I'm Marinette." Marinette said with a smile as she dropped back to walk with the new girl.

"My name's Alya." Alya said. "What's yours?"

"Crystal. I guess I'm gonna hang out with you two for the rest of the day." The new girl said.

"Yep. We'll get to know what you're like and you'll get to know what we're like!" Alya said enthusiastically.

"Okay, so let's start with our favorite animals? Mine is the wolf." Crystal said.

"I like ladybugs!" Marinette said.

"I like dolphins!" Alya exclaimed.

"So then, how about favorite books?" Crystal said. "I like Percy Jackson, Heros of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, and Wings of Fire."

"Um, I never really thought about it. I think I like Misty of Chincoteague." Marinette said.

"I like Dragon Rider." Alya said. She pulled it out of her bag. "In fact, I'm reading it now in my free time."

The three girls got to their lockers. The continued chatting as they went to their second class.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"For those of you who were not introduced, this is Crystal Burchfield. Would you please stand up?" Ms. Robertson said. Crystal stood up from her seat by Alya and Marinette. She looked around at the other kids in the room. Crystal felt her heartbeat quicken when she caught sight of a cute boy in the seat row in front of her. Stop it! You are not going to fall for some boy you don't even know. She told herself. That boy reminded her of her old friend.

"Thank you." Ms. Robertson said and Crystal sat down.

Crystal took a quiet, deep breathe to calm her racing heart.

"Hey, you okay?" Alya whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Crystal whispered back and turned her attention back to the lesson.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, you didn't look too great after you sat down in class." Marinette said after the class was done. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that this one boy looked so much like my friend before he moved away." Crystal answered. She added something under her breath. "I little too much."

"Which boy was it? Where was he sitting?" Marinette asked.

"He was one of the ones sitting in front of us." Crystal replied.

"The dark-skinned boy, Nino?" Alya asked joining the two.

"No. The other one. The one with blond hair and green eyes." Crystal said.

"His name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste." Marinette said. She started to get a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Whoa, girl. Hold it together." Alya said.

Crystal giggled. She spotted Adrien talking with Nino about ten yards away as they walked to their lockers. Crystal was reminded once again of her old friend. She sighed and continued on without giving it another thought for the rest of day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey. Do you two want to come over to my house?" Marinette asked as the girls were gathering all their stuff after the bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

"Sure." Crystal said.

"Of course I'm going! Why wouldn't I?" Alya said. The three laughed and walked towards Marinette's house.

The girls got to the house which turned out to be a bakery as well as a house. They went inside and Crystal followed Alya and Marinette to Marinette's room.

"Hey, Crystal, I want to show you something. Follow me." Marinette said. She led Crystal to ladder and they climbed it. Marinette opened the hatch and led her out onto a balcony overlooking part of Paris.

"It beautiful." Crystal said breathless from the sight.

"It sure is." Alya said as she joined the other two.

"You know, you don't have to call me Crystal. You can just call me Chris." Crystal told them.

Alya's phone buzzed and she checked it. "Gotta go. Mom's waiting for me to go home to get my homework done." Alya climbed down the ladder and left the two girls.

Marinette and Crystal looked out over the city from balcony as they enjoyed the view. Suddenly, a shriek cut through the air. Crystal zeroed in on the sound and used her good vision to see what was going on in the streets of Paris. She quickly thought up an excuse to get away. She checked her phone. It was 3:30.

"Sorry, I have to go. My mom likes me back home by four." Crystal said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at school." Marinette said. Crystal nodded in acknowledgement and left Marinette's house.

Crystal rushed over to what seemed to be a group of trash cans in a half circle against a brick wall. She felt around in a gap in the wall until she found a switch. She pulled it and a small opening appeared in the wall. Crystal squeezed through and entered a dark tunnel. She crawled through it until the tunnel became a cavern. She went through the door that led to her dorm room.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: One of the names, Miros, is pronounced like 'me gross' except without the 'g'.**

Chapter 7

"Miros? Miros! Come on! We have to go!" Crystal said.

"Why do we have to leave already? We just got here." The tired, tiny voice of Crystal's kwami sounded from somewhere in the room.

"There's a new villain. Come on! It'll be our first time fighting a villain in Paris."

"A new villain?!" The little kwami was immediately alert. Miros landed by Crystal. "Why didn't you say so?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I just did." She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. "Miros! Transform!" Crystal's kwami, Miros, went into the necklace. It turned a dark, almost black, indigo and mini claws grew out the sides of the heart charm. She swiped two fingers in opposite directions over her eyes and a mask formed. Her eyes appeared indigo instead of blue. Crystal put her hand quickly over her head and wolf ears formed. A suit formed over her body. A wolf tail grew quickly. She finished transforming and left the hideout.


	9. Chapter 8

**A nice, longer chapter to make up for such a short chapter last time.**

Chapter 8

 _Fifteen minutes earlier-current time_

Marinette heard a shriek cut through the air. Crystal made an excuse and left. Marinette waited until Chris had left the house for certain then ran back down to her room. She let Tikki out.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Tikki went into Marinette's earrings, which turned from black to red with ladybug spots, and she turned into the city famous superhero, Ladybug.

She jumped off of her balcony and over the rooftops to where the commotion was going on. Ladybug saw two villains, one was a boy and the other was a girl. They had been akumatized.

"Hello, my Lady." Ladybug almost jumped at the sound of her partner, Cat Noir's voice.

"Please don't startle me like that again." Ladybug said.

"Oh, I started you. I guess I'll try not to it you don't want me to." Cat said as he joined Ladybug. They jumped in front of the two kids that had been akumatized. The two kids laughed and jumped towards the two heroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir knocked back their opponents and got ready to strike again.

The akumatized girl whispered something in the other's ear and they took off running. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran after them. The kids led them into the park. They laughed and suddenly about half a dozen of each of the kids appeared and surrounded Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Any ideas?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. Why not try to just get rid of the copies?" Ladybug said back. Cat shrugged and the two ran at the duplicates of the kids.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Forty-five minutes ago

"Plagg, could you please get that smelly camembert away from me?" Adrien said.

Plagg, Adrien's kwami didn't answer, he just threw the chunk of cheese up into the air and ate it. Adrien looked out the window of his bedroom and looked at the scene below him. He sighed and sat down. He was dragged down deep into thought about Ladybug and their adventures together as they defeated akumas. He was finally pulled from this thoughts when a shriek cut through the air.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrienne said. Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring which black and got a green paw on it. He transformed into Ladybug's partner and friend in crime-fighting, Cat Noir. Cat opened his window and slipped out, making sure to close the window again. He jumped over the rooftops to the scene. He landed on a roof and saw his partner, Ladybug.

"Hello, my Lady."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Current time

The duplicates of the akumas threw the heroes back and forced back-to-back as they closed in. All the kids cackled and started closing in on the heroes. A howl split the air and suddenly all the duplicates disappeared and the original akumas were thrown back by an invisible force.

"Was that you?" Ladybug asked Cat Noir.

"No. You?" Cat asked back. Ladybug shook her head.

"Looks like you could use some help." A voice called. Ladybug and Cat Noir traced the sound up to a rooftop a few feet from the park. There stood a person. She appeared to be in a superhero outfit like them. She had wolf ears, a wolf tail, and a suit that was a dark midnight indigo color.

The girl jumped down off the roof and landed in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Her ears twitched and she turned around. The two akumas had started getting up off the ground. They got ready to charge at the new hero. She raised her hands as if she were ready to pounce like a cat and Ladybug and Cat Noir saw that there claws on the ends of her fingers, very much like Cat himself. The girl started doing hand-to-hand combat with the girl akuma. The boy charged towards Cat and Ladybug. The akuma created a copy and engaged in hand-to-combat with Cat. The copy went after Ladybug. After several minutes of fighting Cat came up with an idea. He quickly moved his fight near Ladybug's and got close to her.

"I have an idea. We'll keep switching to throw them off." Cat whispered to Ladybug. She nodded and they switched. They kept fighting and switching until their opponents were too weary to keep fighting. The new hero had already subdued her opponent and was waiting for the other two to finish.

"The akumas are in their wristbands." The new hero said.

Ladybug took the band off the boy's wrist and Cat took the girl's. Ladybug snapped the one she had while Cat tried to snap his.

"Come on Cat. Just break it already." Ladybug said.

"I can't. It's made out of that stretchy cloth."

"Give it to me." The new hero said. Cat gave it to her. She uttered a soft growl and her teeth somehow became almost like fangs. She bit the hair tie and the threads broke. The hero's became normal she dropped the broken hair tie on the ground. At the same time, black and purple butterflies came out of the broken objects. Ladybug captured one of the butterflies and purified it.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly." She said as she released the now snow white butterfly.

"Wait, where's the other one?" Cat asked. Ladybug looked around in the sky.

"It's gone. We lost it." Ladybug said.

"Nope." The new hero said.

"How?" The two asked together.

The new hero held up a heart shaped box. "You're lucky I caught it."

"And now Ladybug needs to purify it." Cat said as he reached for the box.

"No need. I already did it." The new hero opened the box and a white butterfly flew away. "You're not the only who can do it."

"Who are you, anyways?" Ladybug asked.

"Canis." The two were confused. "You know, like a wolf. I have wolf powers."

There was a tiny clatter sound as something hit the ground. Ladybug bent down and picked it up.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Oh, that's the version of what my Miraculous does when I run out of power. Now, gotta run." Canis ran off without another word.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh well." Cat Noir shrugged. "Maybe we'll be seeing her around more?"

"She was….interesting." Ladybug thought about the new hero.

There was a beeping noise as both Miraculous lost a dot/paw, signaling that they should go.

"See you next time, my Lady." Cat said and he dashed off. Ladybug hid in an alley just as her Miraculous ran out of power and she turned back into regular, old, Marinette. She walked home as she thought about Canis. That girl had shown some skill back there. Maybe she would become a valuable teammate.


	13. Chapter 12-13

**Hey, sorry 'bout not posting for a while after such a short chapter. I got kinda hung up, heh heh. Welp, anyways, to (hopefully) satisfy your needs for another chapter, I have a long one, or two.**

Chapter 12

Several months passed and Marinette, Alya, and Crystal become the best of friends. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Canis become good friends too as they work together to defeat the villains that appeared. Now it is the day before Valentine's Day.

"Class, we have another new student this year." The teacher said. "Please welcome Eric Melang."

A boy stepped into the room as he was introduced. Crystal watched from her new seat and looked at the boy. She gasped and a smile spread across her face.

"Crystal, since you are new this year as well, I want you to help Eric around the school." The teacher said. Eric immediately brightened up when he saw Crystal.

Crystal was more than happy but she contained herself as Eric walked over to join her. She smiled as he sat down next to her and he smiled back.

"Hi again." Crystal whispered to him. There was no response but she still knew he was happy to see her too.

Chapter 13

When the bell rang everyone was out the door. She waited for Eric to gather up all his stuff and they left together. As soon as they were out of the classroom Crystal gave Eric a hug. She pulled away and started talking.

"Where have you been all this time? What were you doing? Did you miss me? I sure missed you." Crystal asked.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. We moved around a lot, staying different places, then we moved here and mom decided we should stay. Again-second question-, we were moving around a lot. I met few girls at the schools I went to, but none of them were like you. Yes, I did miss you, very much." Eric answered all the questions thrown at him. They continued chatting as they walked down the hall. They caught up with Marinette and Alya.

"Is that, Adrien?" Marinette asked, almost stunned, as she and Alya gaped at Eric.

"No. Remember that friend I said I was reminded of? This is him. His name is Eric." Crystal said.

"How long have you known each other?" Alya asked.

"About seven years." Eric said.

"Wow. I guess you know each other really well." Marinette said.

"Yeah, we do." Crystal said.

"I can't really get over how much he looks like Adrien though." Marinette said.

"I guess you do look a lot like him." Crystal said, looking over Eric. "You should meet him. Come on."

Crystal spotted Adrien and waved him over.

"Hi Adrien. I wanted you to meet someone." Crystal said to Adrien. "This is my friend, Eric."

Crystal moved aside to let Eric and Adrien see each other. She stood by Marinette and Alya as they gaped at how similar Eric and Adrien looked.

"They look exactly the same." Marinette uttered.

"Not quite. See, Adrien, his eyes are green. Eric's are a sky blue color. And of course they're wearing different clothes."

Crystal saw that the two boys were obviously feeling kind of awkward so she butted in. "Hey, Eric, I have an idea." She pulled him away and continued. "Remember that song we would sing together? There is going to be a talent show tomorrow for Valentine's Day. We could sign up for it and do that song together!"

"That sounds like fun! Where do we sign up?"

"The principal's office. Let's go." Crystal and Eric went to the office knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said behind the door. Crystal and Eric went in the room.

"We wanted to enter in the talent show." Crystal said.

"Single or double?" The principal asked.

"Double." Eric answered.

"What are you performing?"

"We're singing a song together." Crystal said. "Miraculous."

The principal nodded and wrote it down on the paper. "What are your names?"

"Crystal Burchfield and Eric Melang." Eric told him.

"You're all set."

Eric and Crystal left and continued their classes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, peeps! I'm finally back and with a new chapter for this story! I'll be trying to post a little more often, but I might have trouble since I'm starting school on Tuesday. But anyways, here is chapter 14!**

"Hey, um, Crystal?" Eric asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah," Crystal said.

Eric led her over to a private spot. He got down on his knee. "Will-uh-will, will you be my Valentine?"

"Oh, Eric. Of course, I will!" She threw herself into a hug with Eric.

"And I also have something for you." Eric pulled something out of his pocket and handed to Crystal.

It was a small heart filled with lavender. There was a pink ribbon tied into a bow and flowers embroidered on the purple fabric.

"It's beautiful! Did you make this?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, with some help from mother. I had for these past four years, hoping I would see you again." Eric told her.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"I'm glad we ended up at the same school," Crystal said.

"Me too," Eric replied contently as the two leaned against each other as they enjoyed the view of Paris. "You know, maybe you could come over tonight with me!"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two got up and gathered their stuff. They walked together and enjoyed each other's warmth in the cold of the February night.

It had been after classes that Eric had pulled Crystal over earlier that day. They had been hanging out together for the rest of the day after that.

 **So there you have it! That's the fourteenth chapter of** ** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Miracles._**

 **This is CanisHeroine,**

 **signing out!**


End file.
